Ohana signifie famille
by Eastpak
Summary: Lena organise un gala pour le Nouvel An. Avec son grand cœur en or et sa faiblesse pour les enfants, elle invite également les enfants du Luthor Chrildren Hospital. Le thème de ce gala ? Les super-héros !


« Miss Luthor, voici votre dernière demande sur des propriétés appropriées pour une grande fête avec jardin. »

« Parfait Jess, pose-les sur mon bureau. » Ordonna Lena d'une main tout en restant devant sa baie vitrée, son regard vers la ville. Jess haussa un sourcil en posant la pile de dossiers sur le bureau.

« Bon, que se passe-t-il ? » Lena se retourna et vit Jess avec les bras croisés. Lena soupira.

« Tout va bien Jess. » Celle-ci roula des yeux.

« Alors pourquoi cette tête Miss Luthor ? » Lena haussa un sourcil d'interrogation. « Distraite, anxieuse, renfrognée … »

« Je vais bien Jess, juste … » Lena se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je veux organier un gala. »

« L'organisation d'un gala ne vous a jamais mis dans cet état Miss Luthor. »

« Pour le Nouvel An. »

« Mais je croyais que le Nouvel An était … »

« Stupide, une opportunité commerciale et seulement un fait astronomique dû à la rotation de la Terre … Je sais, Jess. »

« Et votre vision a changée en quelques mois ? »

« Un nouveau départ. » Jess haussa un sourcil. « C'est bien ce que représente le Nouvel An de nos jours, non ? Une opportunité de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs et de choisir la bonne voie. »

« Ah je vois, vous voulez vous détacher de la réputation médiatique de votre famille, montrer votre vrai visage et utiliser L-Corp pour le bien. » Lena hocha timidement la tête.

« C'est important pour moi Jess. »

« Bien Miss Luthor, c'est important pour vous donc ça l'est pour moi aussi. » Un sourire éclatant apparu sur le visage de Lena. « Quelle est votre idée Miss Luthor ? »

« Soirée costumée avec les enfants présents. » Jess se passa une main sur son front.

« Evidemment que vous voulez inclure les enfants Miss Luthor … »

« Ils ne devraient pas être à l'hôpital pendant cette période … » Lena paru soudainement incertaine. « Est-ce impossible Jess ? »

« Non non Miss Luthor ! Il faut seulement inclure les parents et des équipes médicales dans votre liste d'invités, rien d'ingérable ! » Lena soupira de soulagement. « Et chercher une propriété plus grande … »

« Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée Jess. »

« Miss Luthor, calmez-vous, c'est une excellente idée ! Les enfants seront ravis que vous pensiez à eux. » Lena hocha doucement la tête. « Quel est le thème ? »

« Super héros. » Jess éclata de rire.

« C'est parfait Miss Luthor. » Jess prit quelques notes sur un post-it posé sur le bureau.

« En revanche … » Jess arrêta d'écrire et regarda sa patronne. Yeux rivés avec grande attention sur ses ongles, visage contrarié, sourcils froncés … « Je n'ai pas d'idées Jess. »

« Mais vous venez de dire une soirée costumée en super héros ! »

« Non, enfin oui Jess, j'ai le thème du gala mais je ne sais pas quoi faire le long du gala ! Je ne peux pas laisser les enfants … » Jess prit Lena par les bras.

« Miss Luthor, prenez une grande respiration. » Lena se calma en respirant. « Reprenons depuis le début. » Lena hocha la tête. « Une soirée costumée en super héros avec les enfants. »

« Oui, nous avons le thème Jess mais que faire pendant le gala ? »

« Et bien, nous avons des enfants. Les enfants sont très spectacle, peut-être un cirque ou une fête foraine, qu'en dîtes-vous Miss Luthor ? »

« Une fête foraine, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les cirques … »

« Parfait Miss Luthor, on avance, une soirée costumée en super héros transformée en fête foraine. Que voulez-vous faire pour l'argent récolté ? »

« Pour l'hôpital, ils sauront quoi en faire pour les enfants. »

« Je vais faire un mail aux employés, voir s'ils veulent tenir les stands et participer à ce gala. »

« Jess, organise une réunion avec l'équipe designer pour l'invitation et l'équipe marketing, il faudrait voir s'il est possible de faire une fête foraine avec notre équipement, la rendre plus éducative. » Jess sourit en voyant Lena redevenir Miss Luthor.

Jess prit les quelques notes que lui dictait Lena sur les plans de la fête foraine. Elle commença également à rédiger des idées pour l'email qu'elle allait écrire aux employés de CatCo et L-Corp.

* * *

« Kara ! Tu vas rater le début du film ! » Rétorqua Alex sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Kara pour leur soirée entre sœurs et leur traditionnel film.

« J'arrive Alex, on a pas assez de pop-corn ! » Alex roula des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas assez de pop-corn Kara, ça serait une meilleure description. » Murmura Alex en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Détails, Alex ! » Cria Kara depuis la cuisine.

« Satanée ouïe … » Alex roula des yeux lorsque le générique de début du film commença.

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama Kara en revenant sur le canapé avec deux bols de pop-corn. Alex haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? » Demande Kara en se renfrognant dans le canapé. « Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de manger en regardant _Lilo & Stitch_ ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit, Kara. »

« Ton regard me jugeait … »

« Les Disney sont pour les enfants. »

« Ce ne sont pas que pour les enfants ! » Alex roula des yeux. « C'est juste que ça me rappelle mon arrivée sur Terre. »

« Je sais Kara je te taquine. » Alex prit sa sœur dans ses bras puis soupira en entendant des vibrations de téléphone. « J'espère que ce n'est pas une urgence au DEO … »

« C'est le mien. » Répondit Kara en prenant son téléphone. « Un mail de Jess. » Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Lena ? »

« Non, enfin oui … » Alex roula des yeux et lu par-dessus l'épaule de Kara.

« Gala du Nouvel An ? »

« Lena déteste le Nouvel An. » Kara se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Elle organise une fête foraine dont le thème est les super héros en présence des enfants du Luthor Children Hospital. »

« D'accord. » Alex fronça les sourcils. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Est-ce que J'onn acceptera que j'aille au gala en Supergirl ? » Alex haussa un sourcil.

« Pas complètement en Supergirl non. » Kara roula des yeux « Tu devrais probablement garder tes lunettes et attacher tes cheveux. » Kara soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Alex.

« Je n'aime pas mentir à Lena. »

« Je sais, Kara mais … »

« Les règles sont les règles, je sais ... Mais Lena est différente ! » Kara sourit. « Elle a une aura magnifique, un cœur en or et … » Alex regarda du coin de l'œil Kara tout en buvant sa bière. « Hum, et si on se concentrait sur le film. »

« Pour le moment, mais on parlera à nouveau de Lena. » Kara roula des yeux en prenant pleinement les bols de pop-corn.

* * *

Les quelques jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Les préparatifs du gala se passaient bien. Que ce soit pour la fête foraine avec le matériel de L-Corp et CatCo que pour les différents costumes des employés, des enfants mais également celui de Lena qui était devenu un projet à part entière. Elle refusait l'aide de Jess et de l'équipe d'ingénieurs de L-Corp, ne voulant pas surcharger ses employés. Jess avait roulé des yeux à cela et l'équipe d'ingénieurs avait profité de l'inattention de leur patronne sur son projet secret pour réduire les tâches de Lena sous l'approbation de Jess. Les employés de L-Corp et CatCo avaient reconnu le grand cœur de Lena pour les enfants de l'hôpital et voulaient aider au maximum de leurs capacités.

L-Corp, la veille au soir du gala du Nouvel An. Supergirl se posa sur le balcon du bureau de Lena. Etant absorbée par la planification de son gala, Lena n'entendit pas Supergirl entrer dans son bureau par la porte fenêtre de son balcon. Supergirl prit le temps d'observer Lena travaillant pour une cause qui lui tient à cœur.

« Miss Luthor, j'ai un appel de votre mère. » Dit Jess via l'interphone.

« Jess ? Mais que fais-tu encore ici ? »

« Je suis votre assistante, Miss Luthor, je ne pars pas avant vous. » Lena roula des yeux à ce commentaire. « Votre mère, Miss Luthor ? »

« Pourquoi ma mère te téléphone, Jess ? »

« Apparemment votre portable est coupé, Miss Luthor. » Lena fronça les sourcils et ouvra le tiroir de son bureau où est rangé habituellement son téléphone portable.

« Exact, j'ai dû le couper pendant cet après-midi où … »

« Où vous avez travaillé sur le gala. Je m'en suis douté. » Lena se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je vous passe Madame Luthor, Miss Luthor. »

« Quand vas-tu nous appeler par nos prénoms, Jess ? »

« Probablement jamais, Miss Luthor. » Lena éclata de rire.

« Lena ma chérie ! » S'exclama Lillian en ayant enfin sa fille au téléphone.

« Bonsoir Mom. » Lena mit le haut-parleur et posa son téléphone sur le bureau.

« Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre. » Lena roula des yeux en prenant un stylo pour continuer de travailler sur le gala.

« Oui, mon téléphone était coupé, désolée Mom. »

« Ne sois pas désolée, Lena, tu travailles sur ton gala. » Lena se pinça les lèvres. « Même si je trouve que tu travailles beaucoup trop. » Lena se laissa tomber contre son dossier et laissa Lillian parler. « L'organisation de la fête de Noël à l'hôpital ainsi que l'achat des cadeaux pour chacun des enfants, la sélection du menu pour le repas et maintenant un gala au Nouvel An ! » Lena soupira. « En parlant du Nouvel An … » Lena retint sa respiration. « Je pensais venir en Supergirl, qu'en penses-tu ? » Un éclat de rire répondit à Lillian. « Bien, je suis ravie de te faire rire. » Lena se retourna en haussant un sourcil vers l'éclat de rire.

« Ce n'était pas moi, Mom. » Les yeux de Lena se posèrent sur Supergirl qui se trouvait toujours près de la porte fenêtre. « Cet éclat de rire venait de Supergirl. »

« Oh … » Lena imaginait sa mère en train de hausser un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. » Supergirl arrêta de rire en mettant ses deux mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle était devenue le centre de l'attention des deux Luthor. « Penses-tu que maintenant je peux demander à Supergirl son costume pour demain soir ? » Lena éclata de rire.

« Tu es en haut-parleur Mom. »

« Je vois. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Madame Luthor ! »

« Vous pouvez me prêter votre costume pour vous faire pardonner Supergirl. »

« C'est que … » Supergirl se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je le prête déjà à Kara Danvers. »

« Evidemment. »

« Mom … »

« Et bien, je ne voudrais pas priver Miss Danvers de votre costume Supergirl. » Lena roula des yeux. « Lena chérie, je te vois demain au gala, j'ai hâte de voir ton costume tenu secret. »

« A demain Mom. » Lena coupa la communication avec Lillian et se concentra sur Supergirl en haussant un sourcil.

« Hum je … » Supergirl se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Je ne voulais pas rire comme ça mais savoir Madame Luthor déguisé en moi … »

« Oh mais ma mère ne sera pas la seule Supergirl. L'intégralité des filles de l'hôpital sera déguisée en Supergirl et peut-être un certain nombre d'employés de L-Corp et CatCo réunis. »

« Quel est votre costume ? »

« Désolée Supergirl mais les trois personnes qui me sont le plus proche ne sont pas au courant de la nature de mon costume pour demain soir. »

« Votre mère, votre secrétaire, il me manque quelqu'un. »

« Notre ami commun. »

« Et bien, ça ne peut pas être la nourriture. » Lena roula des yeux. « Oh Kara Danvers, évidemment ! »

« Ce costume me tient à cœur et je veux que cela soit une surprise totale. »

« Je comprends. » Supergirl baissa la tête. « Je vais vous laisser finir votre gala Miss Luthor. »

« Merci Supergirl. » Celle-ci hocha la tête, sortit sur le balcon et s'envola. « Oh Kara, encore combien de temps vas-tu me mentir … » Lena soupira en se concentrant à nouveau sur le gala qui était le lendemain.

* * *

Une magnifique propriété en périphérie de la ville avait été choisie pour son grand parc pouvant accueillir les diverses attractions de la fête foraine. Le petit manoir était transformé en salle médicalisée en cas d'extrême urgence. Les parents étaient ravis de cette idée venant de Lena et très reconnaissants d'inclure les enfants.

Kara, habillée de son costume et de ses lunettes, arriva en avance au gala pour essayer la plupart des attractions de la fête foraine. Les enfants étaient également là et voulaient profiter de ce moment de calme avant le gala. Kara aida les enfants à chaque attraction afin qu'ils puissent toujours avoir une récompense et repartir avec un sourire sur leur visage.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à la dernière attraction de la fête foraine, le jeu de force avec un maillet. Kara se gratta l'arrière du crâne lorsque les enfants l'encouragèrent pour faire cette attraction. Elle prit le maillet et retint sa force mais cela n'eut aucun effet, la boule toucha le sommet. Kara rougit et éclata de rire nerveusement devant le regard choqué de l'employé de L-Corp qui tenait le stand. Elle eut un ours en peluche qu'elle comptait offrir à Lena plus tard dans la soirée. Kara rejoignit alors sa sœur et J'onn mais l'importance du gala tomba d'un coup après la nostalgie qu'elle avait ressentie à la fête foraine.

« Kara, calme-toi. »

« Je suis calme, Alex ! »

« Mais bien sûr … J'onn, Kara va bientôt faire un trou. »

« C'est juste un gala, Kara. » J'onn posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kara qui arrêta de faire les cent pas. Pour le moment, sa véritable apparence avait fait sensation auprès de quelques enfants et adultes. Beaucoup s'interroge sur la matière de la peau verte.

« Ce n'est pas seulement un gala J'onn ! Lena déteste le Nouvel An. Je suis juste inquiète. » Alex roula des yeux. « Alex, c'est quoi ton costume au fait ? » Alex avait revêtu une combinaison en cuir avec l'emblème d'un aigle sur les épaules, deux holsters à chaque cuisse et une ceinture avec des gadgets dont des bâtons tazers.

« Un agent d'une organisation spéciale qui botte des fesses. » Kara fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous pouvez être vous-mêmes et je dois être à moitié Kara Danvers et à moitié Supergirl ? » Alex soupira.

« Nous avons déjà discuté de cela Kara. »

« Kiera, te voilà enfin ! » Cat, déguisée en Catwoman, venait d'arriver, une flûte de Champagne dans la main.

« Miss Grant ? » Demanda Kara avec surprise. Cat haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tes choix vestimentaire ont enfin eu raison de ta vision Kiera ? »

« Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? » Cat roula des yeux.

« Lena m'a invitée. »

« Vous connaissez Lena ? »

« Evidemment que je connais Lena, quel est ton problème aujourd'hui Kiera ? Quelqu'un a prit ton cardigan préféré ? » Alex éclata de rire après une gorgée de bière.

« Agent Scully. » Alex leva sa bière en guise de salutation. Cat regarda J'onn en haussant un sourcil. « Agent Mulder je suppose. »

« Toujours un plaisir de vous voir Miss Grant. »

« Il faudra me donner votre secret de fabrication pour cette peau verte. Les lecteurs de CatCo adorent les conseils maquillage pour les costumes. » Cat toucha le bras de J'onn pour analyser sa peau.

« Je n'y manquerais pas Miss Grant. »

« Cat ! » Lena prit Cat dans ses bras et se relaxa instantanément, ce que remarqua Kara. « Tu es venue. » Murmura Lena en fermant les yeux.

« Je n'allais pas manquer un gala aussi spécial de ma fille préférée. » Lena éclata de rire en s'écartant de Cat.

« Je suis ta seule fille. »

« Détails. » Cat sourit en caressant le visage de Lena du bout des doigts. « Laisse-moi te regarder. » Lena roula des yeux en prenant les mains de Cat.

« Tu m'a vue il n'y a pas très longtemps, Ma. »

« Tu nous as manqué, Lena. »

« Vous aussi. » Lena sourit encore une fois puis porta son attention sur le costume de Cat en haussant un sourcil. « Selina est au courant que tu as un de ses costumes ou je dois appeler Bruce ? » Cat donna une petite tape à l'épaule de Lena.

« C'était un cadeau de Selina pour notre anniversaire, elle pensait qu'avec ta mère … »

« Ne fini pas ta phrase, je ne veux rien savoir. » Cat roula des yeux.

« Miss Luthor ! »

« Jess, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est votre mère. Je crois qu'elle a un peu abusé du Champagne. »

« Bien, je vais aller la voir. » Jess arrêta Lena par le bras.

« Votre discours va bientôt commencer Miss Luthor. » Lena soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je vais m'occuper de Lily. » Cat embrassa Lena sur le front. « Va faire ton discours. »

« D'accord. » Lena regarda Jess en montrant Cat des yeux et Jess hocha la tête, ayant compris le message.

« Miss Catherine, venez avec moi. » Cat et Jess se dirigèrent vers le bar et Lena alla sur l'estrade.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » Demanda Alex en haussant un sourcil.

« Lena a bien dit Ma à Miss Grant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Miss Grant avec Madame Luthor ? Très intéressant. »

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Maggie venait d'arriver après la fin d'une enquête.

« Non ! » « Oui ! » Kara et Alex venaient de répondre en même temps. Maggie haussa un sourcil.

« J'onn ? »

« Kara a des sentiments pour Miss Luthor, qui sont réciproques d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Kara dont le rythme cardiaque venait d'accélérer.

« Miss Grant est ici, et apparemment, elle a eu une relation avec Madame Luthor. » J'onn reprit sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Kara.

« Ouais, c'était un gros sujet à Metropolis et Gotham, les rumeurs disent qu'elles sont encore ensemble mais on ne sait vraiment jamais. » Maggie prit une gorgée de bière. « Little Luthor a été adoptée par Miss Grant et le fils de Miss Grant, Carter je crois, par Madame Luthor. Il y a eu une demande en mariage à un moment donné, enfin il me semble. » Maggie vit les regards choqués de Kara et Alex. « Quoi ? Je lis les potins de temps à autre. »

« Mais pourquoi autant de passion pour leur histoire ? » Demanda J'onn, intrigué par cet engouement sur la relation de Cat et Lillian.

« C'est symbolique, une Luthor, famille controversée et génie de leurs domaines avec Miss Grant, l'étoile montante d'un empire médiatique. » Alex regarda Maggie en haussant un sourcil. « Les planques sont lentes et ennuyantes, j'ai besoin de lecture. »

« Oh ! Lena va commencer son discours ! » Kara venait d'apercevoir Lena près de l'estrade.

« Elle a pris des vitamines ? » Demanda Maggie en regardant du coin de l'œil Kara qui sautille de partout pour se mettre devant l'estrade.

« C'est son attitude standard avec Lena. » Maggie roula des yeux.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ? » Un homme habillé en costume de Nightwing sur l'estrade tapa dans le micro pour attirer le public. « Mickael, à votre humble service. » Mickael fit une petite révérence. « Vous devez me connaître pour quelques uns d'entre vous. Je suis employé chez CatCo et j'ai fait des apparitions chez L-Corp en train de rechercher désespérément mon mari Damien. » Quelques personnes éclatèrent de rire dans le public. « C'est un honneur de vous présenter notre hôte bienfaitrice de ce gala et patronne à tous, Lena Luthor. » Mickael aida Lena à monter sur l'estrade en prenant sa main puis embrassa Lena sur la joue.

« Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent ce soir. Beaucoup se demande pourquoi ce gala ? Pour tout vous dire, je déteste le Nouvel An, il s'agit simplement d'un fait astronomique. Mais il apporte également des valeurs, de ne pas produire nos erreurs du passé et de toujours nous surpasser pour accomplir nos idées, nos rêves et notre vie. » Lena regarda son assemblée et vit le sourire de Kara. « J'ai décidé de faire ce gala en continuité de Noël avec les enfants du Luthor Children Hospital. En ces moments de fêtes, tout le monde devrait célébrer et être en communauté car comme me le dit si souvent une amie très proche, _ohana signifie famille, famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné ni oublié_. » L'assemblée éclata de rire. « Et comme on me reproche aussi très souvent, non les Disney ne sont pas que pour les enfants. » Kara se tapa le front en rougissant. « Je souhaite aussi profiter de votre attention pour vous présenter mon costume, un secret que je garde depuis plusieurs jours, voire plus. » Lena prit une grande inspiration. « Je vous présente mon armure. » Lena appuya sur une télécommande et l'estrade s'ouvrit pour laisser monter son costume. Une armure ressemblant à un homme et toute de métal rouge et or vêtue. De nombreux applaudissements éclatèrent à cette découverte. « Je vais laisser la suite à Mickael. »

« Merci Miss Luthor. » Mickael sourit à Lena puis s'adressa au public. « Une sélection d'employés de L-Corp et CatCo ont observé vos costumes pour élire deux costumes. » Une petite fille monta l'estrade et se positionna à côté de Michael. « Bonsoir petite chipie. » Mickael se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille. « Peux-tu nous dire ton prénom ? » Mickael positionna le micro.

« Nora. » Elle répondit timidement en cachant son visage derrière une enveloppe cartonnée qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« C'est une jolie petite tenue que tu as là ! Quelle est ton identité secrète ? » Nora était habillée d'un petit top rouge avec une veste et jupe noire.

« Il fallait choisir un héro pour ce soir. Mes copines à l'hôpital sont venues en Supergirl. » Nora joua avec sa jupe. « Je suis venue en Miss Lena parce que sans elle, nous n'aurions pas eu de belles fêtes. C'est ma héro et je voudrais être comme elle. » Une larme coula sur la joue de Lena qui s'approcha de Nora et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bien, que d'émotions. » Mickael essuya ses yeux. « Nora, l'enveloppe. » Nora hocha la tête et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle donna ensuite le carton à Mickael. « Pour le premier costume, Miss Kara Danvers. » Celle-ci rougit en montant sur l'estrade. « Le costume de Supergirl est très bien réussi. »

« Hum, Supergirl m'a gentiment prêté son costume. » Mickael haussa un sourcil. « Elle en a un autre ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Mickael porta son attention sur le carton. « Et enfin, Miss Lena Luthor pour sa magnifique armure. » Lena ouvra la bouche choquée, les costumes vainqueurs étaient choisis bien avant son discours. « Vous avez tendance à parler dans la voiture Miss Luthor et je suis marié avec votre chauffeur. » Lena secoua la tête en éclatant de rire. « Nous avons fait rire Miss Luthor ! Envoyez les feux d'artifices ! » Mickael prit Nora dans ses bras et descendit de l'estrade. Le spectacle des feux d'artifices commença et tous purent admirer les différentes couleurs et formes.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi Lena. » Déclara Kara en prenant l'ours en peluche des mains d'Alex. « Je l'ai gagné au jeu de force. » Lena prit l'ours en souriant et Kara se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Je pense qu'il était mal réglé. »

« Je suis au courant. » Kara sauta du bord de l'estrade et aida Lena à descendre en positionnant ses mains sur sa taille.

« Qu'il était mal réglé ? Je le savais ! » Lena mit l'ours sous un bras et enleva les lunettes de Kara. « Oh … » Lena donna les lunettes à Kara qui baissa la tête.

« Merci d'être venue me voir hier soir. » Kara releva soudainement la tête et sourit à Lena. Elle prit une main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elles étaient maintenant dans la partie du parc non transformée en fête foraine pour admirer les feux d'artifices.

« Désolée encore avec ta mère. » Lena esquissa un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mom ne va pas très bien depuis que Ma et Carter sont retournés sur la côte ouest. »

« Maggie est très au fait sur leur histoire. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Lena cacha son visage dans la fourrure de l'ours. « Elle a été très médiatisée. »

« Sont-elles toujours … Enfin je veux dire … »

« Ensemble ? » Kara hocha timidement la tête. « Elles sont mariées Kara. »

« Waouh, je ne savais pas. » Kara regarda le ciel avec les feux. Lena serra l'ours et admira le visage de Kara. Insouciante, sans aucune trace de colère ou de frustration qu'elle voyait souvent de paire avec le costume de Supergirl. Lena amena une main près du visage de Kara et caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Kara porta son attention sur Lena et se perdit dans les yeux de Lena.

« Ohana signifie famille. » Lena posa ses doigts sous le menton de Kara. « Je comprends maintenant. » Lena se rapprocha de Kara et l'embrassa délicatement sous les feux d'artifices scellant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle année.

* * *

Et voici ma contribution au Nouvel An pour Supercorp :) Bonne année 2018 à vous tous !


End file.
